The present disclosure relates to a system for generating a fifth separation color to merge into print jobs rendered on a printer device capable of using a fifth colorant housing. The disclosure is also capable of determining a colorant combination considering five colorants and can be adapted to generate modified colorant separation information.
Conventional printer devices support four colorant housings: cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (“CMYK”). Conventional devices utilize these four particular colorants because, traditionally, different CMYK combinations can produce the greatest number of colors using the least amount of toner. This benefit caused the CMYK printing process, using subtractive color mixing, to become the standard in the printing industry.
Recent printer devices are configured to support a fifth colorant housing. The extra housing (cartridge) can contain a toner for a fifth color different from CMYK, such as, for example, ‘red’, or a magnetic ink used in Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (“MICR”) printing. Certain ones of these printer devices can support any made-to-order (“custom”) colorant.
Once a “made-to-order” colorant is created, it can be achieved using a combination of the five colorant housings (“CMYKX”), likely including the fifth colorant X. A method and a system are desired for creating the fifth separation color and embedding information with it. This desired method and system can build and store the fifth separation color and information as forms for later merging with a subsequent print job rendered with at least the fifth colorant.